This invention relates to cutting tools generally and, in particular, to one suitable for shaping the edge surface of a counter top. The cutting tool of this invention is also useful for shaping the opening in a counter top having a sink or bowl mounted therebeneath.
Counter tops having a bowl or sink member mounted therebeneath are frequently formed as a single unit with the edge portion of the opening in the counter top having been molded or shaped at the factory. Numerous installations, however, require customized sizing and therefore need the top portion to be cut and shaped at the installation site. In these instances, it is necessary to form a rough opening shape and do the final cutting and shaping after the sink or bowl member has been mounted to the bottom side of the counter top.
Cutting and shaping tools suitable for on-site edging of counter tops, such as those fabricated of Corian, is accomplished with cutting tools which typically have a carbide tip cutting edge shaped to conform to the desired contour to be imparted on the counter top. In order to guide the shaping, the tool includes a plastic follower, usually fabricated from nylon or Delrin, which has its outer diameter shaped to match the side wall of the bowl or sink. Depending upon the slope of the surface with which the follower is to be engaged, there are instances in which the follower is generally straight or only slightly tapered. In any event, during the continuous cutting of such materials as Corian, it has been found that on occasion the plastic follower becomes dislodged from the cutting tool, because of heating of the various parts of the cutting tool member. A cutting and shaping tool which overcomes these drawbacks and retains the tool in operative form for cutting a large number of installations is described in the co-assigned U.S application Ser. No. 334,217 entitled "Cutting And Shaping Tool" which was filed on Apr. 6, 1989. While this cutting tool has been found highly advantageous, certain limitations exist, particularly when cutting or shaping a bowl or sink which prevents full insertion of the cutting tool and follower. It is particularly for such installations which the cutting and shaping tool of this invention is particularly advantageous.